


KNEEL

by Rouko



Series: One Shots & Art [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Boys in Chains, Collars, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dreamwalking, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Rough Oral Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Loki is tired after searching for the Infinity Gems and gets pulled into someone else's dream somewhere in the Tower.Turns out Stark has some very specific ideas regarding Loki's armor. Breakfast tomorrow might be awkward...





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll go and update a chapter full of porn probably without plot whenever I'm stuck in a writer's block with my Darkness and Light Series.
> 
> So, this is for my smut reading fans. You're welcome! But in all seriousness, this isn't the same Loki and Tony from my series. That's an entirely different AU.
> 
> THESE GUYS are just post Ragnarok, Post Civil War broken heroes trying to find a little comfort before Thanos comes in and ruins EVERYTHING.
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN FOR THIS FIC SO ASK AWAY! 
> 
> <3

It had been a long and frustrating few weeks for Loki jumping from realm to realm researching the Infinity Gems. He was finally safe and back on Midgard shielded by the power of Stark Tower. He had warded the entire building soon after arriving with the Revengers. His spell was powered by the arc reactor itself so when he had to leave the tower, his allies were still safe.

It was with a heavy, bone weary tiredness that he trudged into his rooms then promptly fell asleep for a moment in the bath. Being here and knowing it wasn’t just his own power that kept him safe was such a strong feeling after being so exposed in recent days. Knowing the power Anthony had created could not only be harnessed as a source of power, but also be a battery for some magnificent shields and spells made Loki feel calm…. A sense of peace he hadn’t know since childhood easily washed over him as he moved from bathroom to bed and collapsed naked and pulled the comforter around himself.

The low hum of power licking at his own shields was ignored as he succumbed to sleep. He knew the low power levels were normal for the Tower, but if he had been more alert he would have realized it was a specific power reaching out to touch him.

One of his many talents was Dreamwalking. He hadn’t needed to use the particular skill in a while, but the moment he was fully asleep his conscious was pulled into a dream someone else was having about him.

At full strength, his abilities would enable him to create a dream world in anyone. In his weakened state, his mind sought the mindscape of someone that had him already in his dream.

He saw a city at night. Lights glittering like fireflies as he zoomed past. He couldn’t see himself but knew without a doubt he was somewhere nearby. As the person dreaming shot through the sky and lost altitude, he realized he was looking at a courtyard filled with people in dinner jackets and ball gowns.

It was Stuttgart.

He was in Anthony’s dream. Had to be.

As if to prove his theory correct, he saw the pavement come up to meet him as he landed hard, cracking the cement under a red and gold boot. He peeled himself away from Stark’s mind and suddenly he could see everything as if from an outside perspective. 

Iron Man in all his pristine and shining armor was still down on one knee as his own fully armored form melted from the throng of humans and came to stand above him.

Because he was in Stark’s mind at the moment, he felt the electric shock of arousal that the mortal felt when he looked up at Loki’s form.

Oh, he should pull himself out of this dream! He shouldn’t be here….. This was very personal. Something private that Stark wouldn’t want him to know, but his own morbid curiosity kept him observing. The moment his dream self smirked down at Iron Man and set the end of the spear to the ground, the environment changed.

The humans disappeared. Stuttgart faded.

They were in Stark’s bedroom. Dream Loki was still fully armored. Stark was not. Did he actually look that evil when he smirked? Probably…. God. Stark had no shirt and his reactor lent the room an eerie light blue glow. It reminded Loki of the Tesseract.

Were those leather pants on Stark? He’d never seen him wear anything like that before….  Where did the collar and chain come from? Those looked like the ones he wore when they traveled to Asgard for his sentencing! He was so absorbed with analyzing Stark that he didn’t realize his dream self was tugging the chains.

His knees buckled and he dropped to the edge of Stark’s bed as he watched the mortal slink closer nearly crawling. This angle was terrible for watching anything but his own dream face. He had no idea what his dream self was seeing on the human’s face, but it must have pleased him. He knew what was coming as his smirk stretched into a leer and he tilted his head back to look down at the mortal.

“You will always kneel.” His voice echoed in a sultry pur. One sharp tug and he watched as Stark’s balance was thrown off and he fell forward, his hands reaching out to steady himself against Dream Loki’s knees and his face coming flush against what he assumed was his dream self’s arousal.

Loki suddenly felt as if he had run for miles. His breath started to hitch in his chest and he knew his actual body in bed would be afflicted the same way. He should tear himself from this dream! There wasn’t anything hazy of malformed about it, and knowing what he knew of dreams, that meant that it was something that had been seen multiple times by Stark.

A Recurring dream. A….. real fantasy. The thought made his skin flush with heat as he heard the sounds of leather pants being opened and peeled away.

The next sounds froze his heart, then made it turn thickly in his chest and start racing.

A quick expel of air from the lips on his own face…. The green eyes drifting closed as the mortal slipped his lips over sensitive flesh.

Stark moaned. Loki felt trapped on the bed by a steele band around his chest. There was no way he could break this dream. The seductive nature had ensnared him completely. It had been years since he had found a companion for these kinds of things and seeing Stark enthusiastically moving back and forth, his capable hands splayed over the dark leather of his hips….. Watching himself as he enjoyed the feelings while being still fully dressed in his armor was intoxicating more than any alcohol in any realm. 

Listening to the small pleased noises Stark made as well as the wet sound as his suction broke had Loki unconsciously reaching for his hardened length. His dream self dug elegant fingers into the short hair of the mortal and angled his face just right to plunge into him with more force.

He was rough and demanding, the groans from Dream Loki’s lips were nothing compared to the whining the mortal was doing around the god sized cock being forced down his throat. 

Loki’s breath started to come faster as he shifted his visage in the dream to be naked on the bed. Naked made it easier to stroke himself. His heart still thundered and his skin flushed across his face, neck and chest. He couldn’t stop himself from witnessing this, one of Stark’s most intimate fantasies. His eyes widened hearing the gag as his armored self laughed and pulled Stark’s head away to let him breathe.

“You are mine mortal. Mine and mine alone. I will own that smart little mouth any way I see fit.”

Loki could feel the moisture leak from his tip as he slid his fist over himself and gave a twist of his wrist at the end of the stroke. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped as he watched his dream self grin down at the mortal. His teeth glittered like a knife in the dark as he moved himself back to his task.

The delicious erotic sounds they made as Stark’s hands reached up pleadingly scrabbling at Dream Loki’s armored chest and abs was enough to have lightning licking up Loki’s spine. His blood seemed to be made of fire as it centered in his core and exploded through his cock.

His vision went white for a moment. His shout followed by helpless whimper joined the growl Dream Loki let out as Stark moaned.

The white started to recede but before he could focus more he was flung back into his own mind sharply.

Opening his eyes to his own ceiling, his breathing was labored, his hand still wrapped around his oversensitive flesh.

His damn sheets were a mess.

He didn’t need to be a genius to know why he’d been tossed from the dreamscape as roughly as he had.

He knew his sheets weren’t the only ones that had been ruined.

Breakfast tomorrow was going to be interesting. Perhaps he would wear his armor...


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after Loki's dreamwalking. Decided not to end it right here and continue on with just smut chapters whenever I have a writer's block on my main series.
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN FOR THIS ONE <=3
> 
> ASK AWAY! If it fits with their personalities as I've written them here, I'll add a chapter dedicated to you for suggesting a kickass scene!

Loki woke early morning as usual and spent an inordinate amount of time figuring out what he was going to do with the new information.

Anthony was obviously attracted to him, at least in part.

While it wasn’t the part of Loki he admired the most, he had to admit, the mortal had good taste.

It took nearly an hour to drag his weary body from his bed and he showered quickly as he made his decision. The world could end tomorrow if Thanos found the infinity stones. He’d been to nearly every realm and chased every lead they had left.

He was going to have to regroup with Thor and Anthony to go over the possibilities again. Figure out where to go from here…. But…. perhaps a bit of fun and relaxation would help clear his head. The nervous tension was beginning to wear all of them down.

He took a very calculated risk and summoned his armor including the helmet. He recreated the illusion of scorch marks, blood smears and mud caked boots, then teleported to the communal kitchen just before Stark usually came to get his morning coffee. Cloaked in invisibility, he waited.

No more than a few short minutes later, and the mortal in question shuffled into the space. His eyes were half closed, blearily gauging the steps to the coffee press. He had ridiculous Hulk pajama bottoms on and a black tank top stretched tight over his nicely muscled chest.

Why had Loki never taken note of how well defined the mortal was? Surely he had to have realized at one point or another exactly how well toned the human was for his age….

He’d long ago understood the basis of his attractions. He was a man that usually felt no interest of a romantic or sexual nature until his emotions had come into play. Looking at all the various designations on Midgaurd… he had come to think of himself as demisexual. He was never attracted until he’d become emotionally bonded with a person.

The dream he had encountered last night was a sort of wake up call. He hadn’t realized he’d become emotional invested in Anthony.

Yes, he liked his ridiculous bravado as much as he’d condemned it. The mortal’s mind as an ever interesting and changing enigma…. The challenges alone had helped distract Loki on various occasions. Mostly from his own bitterness and anger or morose moping.

He realized quickly that Anthony, while mortal yes, and closer to the end of his lifespan than his beginning…. Was truly unique among humans and…. He admired the man.

Admiration? Attraction? That dream it seemed had knocked some block loose he had in place to keep his emotions safe from the inventor.

Under the cover of his invisibility spells he stifled his disgruntled sigh and reconsidered how he was going to go about testing the mortal for his…. Reception towards a deeper relationship.

He took a deep breath and focused himself. This performance had to be good.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony was just pulling his favorite giant chrome colored coffee mug down from the cabinets when the loud crack of magic made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight and he felt the air density change.

The angry snarl echoed around the kitchen before the flash of light revealed Loki in all his armored, battle worn glory. His ANGRY self stormed across the floor, leaving muddy prints on the tile. Tony’s fingers tightened on the mug as he finished spinning around and slid back up against the cabinets to stare with wide eyes.

Holy shit! He had seen the god in some rare moods, but this? This was feral and so…… hot.

He was afraid to breathe or swallow, his throat suddenly dry as he stared.

The god stalked forward and towered over him just enough to make Tony need to tilt his head back to keep his eyes on the sparkling emerald depths. He’d never seen Loki so….

God, he really needed to breathe! His brain wasn’t working from lack of oxygen…. Fuck.

Tony was already fighting his body to not have a heart attack from the sudden 6 foot 2 seething and delicious looking god in front of him… he really didn’t need the scrambling heartbeat flooding his bloodstream with adrenaline or the diversion of blood from his brain to lower regions of his body. Fucking hell! He had to fight the cringe and focus on setting his mug into the coffee machine. He couldn’t make himself stop looking, so he set it to brew by feel alone, but he prayed his decision to hit the kitchen before getting actually dressed wasn't going to get him killed when Loki realized he was hardening in his loose cotton pants.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Distract with conversation! He cleared his throat forcefully….

“Bad day Lokes?”

In response, all that leather and metal stepped closer and Tony watched as the shoulder plates rose and fists clenched harder as Loki tensed then scowled.

“Tell me your training center has been fully repaired from the last time my idiot _brother_ destroyed it.”

Tony caught himself staring again and not answering immediately as Loki continued to hold his gaze with bright eyes and tense expression. Right! He had to answer…

“Um, not quite? The bots aren’t finished being fabricated from the new specs I worked out….”

Loki didn’t look impressed and his frown made Tony’s skin heat. He could feel warmth start in his face and creep down his neck towards his chest. He was damn happy he had a skin tone that didn’t easily show his flush.

But when Loki stepped just that one step closer he was too close. He could feel the shimmer of magic, the heat of his body…. What was Loki thinking?

His eyes had fallen down to Loki’s chest. It wasn’t hard, the curved breastplate was right in front of him as the god leaned down, invading his personal space.

“Well, if I’m not allowed to spar, what else should I do to work off this **_edge_ ** , Anthony?”

His brain stopped working for a long moment, then went into overdrive at the glittery challenge reflected in Loki's eyes. He had no idea why all of a sudden the God seemed truly interested. **_This_ ** was flirting…. Trading barbs with Loki was always dangerous but a lot of fun. They'd been needling each other for months since the Asgardians had landed on earth looking for sanctuary.

Hell, they’d even flirted a bit during the actual Invasion of New York!

But something behind Loki’s eyes had changed. His tone wasn’t just bored or casual, it was sharp enough to cut him.

It was reminiscent of the old angry Loki from the first time they’d met.

And while Tony vastly preferred the version that wasn’t imminent death wrapped in leather…. This version definitely called to his libido and reminded him of that damn dream he kept having.

“Well?” The suffering tone made him sound every inch the royalty he was and it caused Tony to swallow thickly trying to think of an adequate answer… which refused to come. He shrugged and caught how those eyes darted down and ran over his chest and shoulders and a tiny smirk tugged up one side of the gods mouth….

Tony was suddenly feeling every nerve waking up as a cool finger brushed across his collar bone. He watched Loki as the god watched his own fingers follow first the curve of the bone, then the hem of his tank top. Holy Fuck. Was Loki **_actually_ ** interested in him?!?

He fought the urge to shiver at the touch and his voice was gravely when he spoke quietly.

“Maybe I could think of a thing or two….”

He watched as the god’s smirk turned into a feral grin, not that different than the one he wore in his dreams. Was he really going to do this?

“Good.” Was the only thing Loki said before his hand moved up to curl around Tony’s throat softly before sliding behind his neck to cup the back of his head and tilt his face up. Tony held his breath and waited. There was something in those eyes shining back at him, he wasn’t sure how he knew exactly…. But he pushed away from the counter and slid his hips towards Loki’s.

“What do you want from me, Prince Loki?” Tony thought this was some sort of game or a test, but he was hoping it was real enough to give him a taste to satisfy his curiosity.

Feeling just for a moment, as his hips aligned with the God’s and how they were both beginning to harden. His eyes flew wider and Loki chuckled, sending more shivers down his frame.

“Oh **_Anthony_ ** …. You’re Intelligent… You should know by now.” Loki leaned down until his breath ghosted along Tony’s neck and every nerve in his body was straining to feel lips against his skin. The sultry purr of that voice made him arch his back just enough to rub their growing erections together and he watched as the god’s chest expanded in a deep breath he took and held. His pause held weight and the god knew there was no going back from this point and he truly didn’t care. There was just one word he forced past his lips in a quiet command.

“Kneel.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porny preclude to Infinity Wars (Multipchaptered fic) COMING UP!!!


	3. Crack that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have one more idea for a bit of steamy-ness before they find a bed to try to break lol. If anyone has any requests for smut, lemme know!

**_“Kneel.”_ **

 

  
Tony’s breath caught in his lungs and his throat quickly went dry.

Just the idea of this….Everything about their current situation was hitting all the right buttons for him. He found, once he locked gazes with the God, that he could tell Loki was being 100% serious about it all.

For once Tony was truly speechless and since his knees were going soft as jello, he did what the prince asked.

Slowly his legs folded and he sank to the hard floor. His knees would protest soon if he stayed kneeling for long. And one other possibility pushed into his consciousness.

“What if…. If anyone comes up here?” He tentatively raised his hands and gently touched Loki’s leather clad thighs trying to hide the slight tremble caused by nerves and adrenaline…. Yeah he was gonna go with that excuse. Honestly, the danger of being caught between Loki’s hips and the kitchen counter was exhilarating, almost as intoxicating as the very idea that the god would want this from him in the first place.

“I thought you loved to live dangerously _Anthony?”_

Loki was smirking down at him with the calmest look, while his body seemed tense and coiled, ready to attack.

Tony had no way of knowing that the energy emanating from Loki was actually his nerves. The god wasn’t truly willing to push this if Anthony seemed adverse to the idea. He just couldn’t totally hide his fear that the mortal wouldn’t want what he offered. Loki, after all, had few friends even when you counted all the realms. He didn’t want to alienate Anthony. He was ready to bolt at the first sign of distress but as the mortals strong hands ghosted along his lean thighs and began searching for the opening to his leathers, he couldn’t fight the small shudder that went through him.

Anthony was going to do it…..

As he felt the rough calloused fingertips slide under his waistband, Loki held his breath and kept his face frozen in a smug look of superiority as he watched Anthony peel down his pants. It was only far enough to reach inside and pull out what was quickly growing from semi to full hardness.

The world could believe what it wanted, but this was one thing it did manage to get right most of the time. Loki enjoyed his lovers kneeling for him. Maybe it was because no one ever truly had, even in his over thousand years as the second son of Odin. He forced his thoughts back to the brunet as his talented hands were joined by an eager and very talented mouth.

It truly wasn’t long before his head was tilting back and a quiet sigh was escaping him.

Tony was determined to go to town and enjoy every second of this whole thing. Who knew if Loki would want to do it again? He could officially say he blew a _GOD_. That hadn’t even been on his bucket list but as his excitable nature made it impossible for him not to give 100% of himself to the task. Granted, Tony hadn’t had a male lover in quite some time, but some things you never really forgot. He realized that just as the tip of the gods cock pressed into his throat and the heady groan echoed through the quiet dark kitchen.

It took him a little while to get into the swing of things and find the pace Loki wanted…. And he had to reach out blindly to take the gods slender hands and put them against his own head. He wanted Loki to fuck his mouth just as much as he wanted suddenly, to be completely taken by the God.

In the midst of hair tugging and the gasping choking gags, Tony realized he wanted more.

He wasn’t sure if this was a one time thing though, and as such, he spread his legs a little wider and slid forward just enough to let his aching, straining shaft rub against Loki’s shin.

His pajamas were quickly growing a damp spot as he rocked his hips and Loki, though deep in his own pleasure, began rocking that foot up onto his toes and back down.

The absolute overwhelming sensation of having Loki above him, moaning as he hummed around his cock made Tony wish he’d asked the god to bring them to one of their rooms instead of giving in and letting the danger of being caught on the common floor sway him.

God, this was so fucking hot!

But after so many deep thrusts, Tony’s eyes were streaming and he lost sight of anything but the green and black directly in front of him. This was good because Loki didn’t want him to see the open and raw look on the god’s face.

Loki’s seidr began to flutter in a warm breeze across his skin, even under his armor. He knew he was right on the edge and wanted nothing more than to make the man explode at the same moment. Using his magic, he sent a small pulse through his hands and into the mortal.

It only took a moment for the energy to reach Anthony’s core and force its way out of him. He could feel the way the inventors release made his entire body freeze and then shudder as he bucked helplessly against his leg. His sudden yell was muffled by the thick cock he was forced to take as deeply as he could.

A loud resounding crack was heard as Loki came with his own shout, an exclamation to the Norns in his native Old Norse.

Chunks of Tony’s expensive marble counter fell to either side of his legs as Loki forced his fingers open and pulled himself away from the mortal’s sinful mouth.

Together, they took a few moments to come down from their high before Tony slumped back against the lower cabinets.

He was suddenly a bit nervous…. Unsure of what Loki would want now, if this was all they would have, if he wanted more? Instead of looking up at the god, he glanced down at his sticky lap and caught sight of the crumbled pieces of marble.

Loki seemed to come back to himself at the same time and the silence, aside from their gradually slowing breathing, was suddenly interrupted by Tony dissolving into laughter.

It didn’t take Loki more than a few seconds to join him.

“..... I suppose you won’t be able to get _THAT_ repaired before our teammates see it?” Loki tucked himself back into his leathers as he swiped a tear away from each eye and then reached down to pull the billionaire up.

“Yeah, nope! Even my best guys aren’t that fast.”

They both knew Loki could flick his fingers and fix the damage….. If they were honest, neither wanted him to do it.

He knew someone was probably going to say something…. But Loki could care less…. And he wanted a small reminder of what he’d done there today, incase Anthony didn’t want it to happen again.

Once they’d calmed themselves, and before things could grow awkward, Loki decided he had to gather everyone to talk about what he’d learned on his latest trip.

“We need to discuss what I've learned on this last expedition and what that means going forward.” He didn't want to upset the man, so he reached out to wrap his hand around one hip and give a gentle squeeze.

Before Tony could do more than open his mouth to reply, Loki and his touch were a ghost. He'd disappeared in a flutter of green smoke but his touch still lingered like a phantom.

Even after his shower, every place Loki has touched with his bare skin felt tingly…. And alive in a way Tony had never felt before.

He couldn't help hoping for another round after they sat through a debriefing.

 

 

 


	4. Interuptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't avoid what happened for long and Loki explains what he thinks they should do now. (Another kitchen scene!)

Tony had barely had time to stagger out of the communal kitchen and find the way to his penthouse before Fridays lilting voice was informing him about an impromptu meeting Loki wanted everyone at.

He thought he could hear a definite note of humor before he muted her in favor of a hot shower. He blasted the temperature as high as he could handle it and let it scald him as clean as he could possibly get.

No, he wasn’t feeling dirty because of the sex. He didn’t actually feel dirty at all. Proof BARF was slowly fixing some of his more self destructive tendencies. After Pepper had left him post Ultron, he’d been low. Very low. He was pretty sure he’d avoided one night stands and relationships in general mainly because he was like a man possessed with figuring out how to protect his planet from what he always knew was coming.

To this day, he still had no idea how Rogers could’ve just left the way he had. No one had listened to Tony back then, hell, he sounded like it was years ago when it had really only been one. The way impending death and disaster had aged him in that short time….. Occasionally it buzzed in his mind like an aggravated fly that wouldn’t leave him alone.

When Bruce had landed with what was left of the Asgardians….. He’d been smacked with the truth in such a way, that he’d immediately issued a press release and put out one more frantic call for enhanced beings on their planet to step the fuck up and help.

The Nomad, as he was referred to nowadays, continued to run around europe with the spies and anyone else he could convince to follow him. His own bitterness at the fact that Rogers STILL hadn’t reached out and tried to come back just seemed to cement the anger in his own heart. Let that bastard rot in whatever non-Accords approved country he was hiding in.

Why was his mind turning back to the Rogues right now?

Maybe because no matter how much those assholes had refused to listen or even try to understand what he ever said…. And how they always picked whatever side Tony was opposite of, he’d finally found true allies now. Bruce, Thor, Loki…. Hell. So many gifted people had come out of the woodwork to sign the accords and join the fight…. While Loki had been off world again, there’d been another few additions to the compound.

While he and his select few friends actually lived at his tower, they all had a room at the compound as well.

While the water beat into sore muscles he’d gotten from spending too long down in the lab last night….. Followed by restless sleep and then time on that cold hard floor…. His knees felt like they needed to be oiled and his neck was a knot of pain.

His throat was a little sore too.

He had no idea if Loki was considering exploring more of that sort of relationship with him…. If he was totally honest with himself, he’d always been intrigued by the god, even from opposite sides of the Battle of New York. Knowing him now, he could say that he was a friend, at least more so than the others living at the compound, as he hadn’t thought twice when offering Thor his old floor here to offer Loki his own as well. It wasn’t hard when Bruce himself had vouched for the guy.

But they might not have the ability to explore any kind of relationship, even one based on mutual expression of needs and frustration. He wasn’t going to get his hopes up and talk himself into wanting more…. He wasn’t going to dream about the kitchen now instead of his bedroom.

Loki’d set a time for 20 minutes from now. A meeting in the conference room. Their strategy meetings always ended up in the more impersonal space so each could feel able to bring up any and every idea without any fear of being shot down or ridiculed. The fact that such a thing even had to be orchestrated, showed Bruce exactly how badly Rogers and his crew had fucked him up but he was determined to hear Loki out and try to figure out what to do next.

He just hoped they still had a little time.

  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** *

  
He flew in the suit. Thor, Banner and Loki flew with Rhodey in a small jet. He could have joined them, but he felt a desire to stay separate from Loki for just a little bit longer. He had to pull his mask in place before Thor could figure out something had happened between them.

He landed beside the jet and tapped his chest. The suit immediately retracted into itself as the nanites scrambled back into the reactor casing.

He tried not to think of them as the boy band extraordinaire, as the five of them strode into the compound and to the meeting room.

He took his seat near Strange, mainly so he could ask how the training of the newest students at Karma-Taj was going. He knew he was avoiding eye contact with Loki and knew that made him a coward but he was just afraid of what he’d see. Loki was the king of neutral expressions and hiding his true thoughts. God of Lies and Illusions… it was a little nerve wracking.

Eventually, with the greetings and pleasantries out of the way, Loki launched into his retelling of his latest trip off world. Again, if one of the Infinity Stones HAD been there, it was gone by the time Loki had gotten into the Collector’s compound.

They were completely out of leads now. Loki’s smooth deep voice called out to him and offered to help him in the workshop figure out a real planetary defense or early warning system.

Princess Shuri, who attended via video quickly offered to keep her communications open so she could aide them in creating something similar to their Wakandan Shield.

Strange spoke up and said he would have every sanctum leader with their ears to the ground about possible new leads on the stones and various possible interplanetary allies.

The meeting wrapped up and a few of the people living in the compound pulled him off to the side to chat and it was nearing time for dinner when he finally made it back to the tower in his suit. He was still a bit unsure how to handle Loki now, but he decided to just act normally.

When the others had converged on the kitchen, Bruce had raised his eyebrow at the counter and gave Thor a look. Thor in turn looked slightly puzzled before asking,

“Brother? Did you damage Tony’s kitchen?”

Tony’s eyes went a little wider but he was able to keep his expression relatively neutral. He looked from the gods to the damage as if he was seeing it for the first time, and if he hadn’t been looking for it, he would have missed the way Loki’s eyes darkened just a bit.

“Yes, regretfully, when I got back earlier this morning I was not in the correct state to curb my strength and stumbled from the branches of Yggdrasill. I grabbed the counter to hold myself up.”

…...What a load of horse shit… Tony couldn’t help another small twitch before he waved his hand as if to wave away any concern.

“Whatever, it’s fine…. I’ll just have construction come back in whenever they can. In the meantime just be careful. Italian marble can cut you if…. Well…. Uh. Rhodey, I guess you and I are the only ones that need to worry about that. Hm.”

Bruce made some noncommittal sound and went back to eating. Everyone else followed his lead. It was while the five of them were gathered around the dining table passing cartons of chinese back and forth, when he felt the ghost like soft touch of fingers on his thigh.

No one was sitting close enough to have touched him.

After he floundered with his piece of shrimp and finally got it in his mouth, he looking down at his lap and could see the way the fabric of his jeans moved under the phantom hand. With his head lowered, he looked up at Loki across the table as the god casually reached for the general tso chicken. He wore the smallest curve to his lips. Magic wielding bastard.

Tony’s eyebrow twitched and one side of his mouth followed its example but he didn’t say anything to anyone else…. Even after the ghost magic whatever it was, continued to slide up and down his thigh all through dinner. Occasionally it would get really close to the juncture of his hip and thigh…. So very close to his suddenly interested self. Damn, his body was a traitor. He tried to focus on his food because he had a feeling he would need his strength.

Rhodey got him a cup of coffee after the meal without even having to be asked. After a little more conversation, he left to head back to the compound. He was, after all, the Accords Liason for the Avengers in New York.

His growing arousal was just one more reason he chose not to get up and sat as if contemplating life at the table after everyone else had left.

He thought Loki would find his way back in here…. But Friday, when asked, told him Loki was on his way towards the workshop downstairs. He figured it was safe enough, and got up, cleared his dishes and was just finishing loading the dishwasher, staring at the broken countertop, when the hairs on the back of his neck raised again. His early warning system at work. He didn’t necessarily want to turn around though, and his back straightened just a bit.

Unfortunately, Loki refused to let him dictate how this was going to go.

Once the god had a taste for the mortal, it seemed even with very pressing matters, he couldn’t stay away. As such, when he teleported into the kitchen again, he quickly pressed his taller body against the shorter man from behind and lowering his lips to just behind Anthony’s ear.

“Tell me something **_Anthony_** …. Have you ever wondered where my various titles came from?”

Tony couldn’t help the way he gripped the counter, his knuckles turning white under the strain. He wouldn’t cave until Loki told him what the fuck he was doing… what the god expected out of this…. Arrangement. If he could even call it that…. But damn did that silky voice turn his blood into molten lava and send it rushing down south….

“Once or twice. You know I’m a curious kind of person by nature.”

“Oh, well I would also consider you to be just the right amount of delicious chaos wrapped in genius and daring… “

Tony’s eyes nearly rolled up into the back of his head as Loki found the soft skin behind his ear, near the edge of his jaw….. And dragged his lips over it slowly before slipping the tip of his tongue out to trace his earlobe.

Suddenly there wasn’t enough space between his hips and the kitchen cabinets to be comfortable. He sucked in and bit his lower lip to keep any noise inside as Loki pulled back, looked at him sideways with a grin and then came back to nuzzle him with the tip of his nose.

“I was thinking…. Perhaps a bit of quid pro quo would be in order?” Again the lips dragged over his skin, this time slipping lower, following the side of his neck down to his shoulder and back up. He hummed as if in deep thought before his hands slipped around Tony’s sides. One hand went high to tease a nipple while the other gravitated lower, to settle over the growing bulge in his jeans.

Fuck.

“How would you like to be the first mortal in a few centuries to see how I got the name of Silvertongue?”

Tony’s heart felt like it was tripping over itself to try to get out of his chest. It was all together arousing and also strange to feel trapped with a god wrapped around his body like this. He knew he could never get away, not without the suit…. And surprisingly, he was completely turned on by it. Usually in any sort of bondage games he’d played in the past, he had always been the one to call the shots…. To restrain others. He knew it definitely wouldn’t be that way with Loki.

When he spoke, his voice sounded raspy.

“I’m uh, thinking that would be interesting….. Definitely…. But I have to ask…..”

He could feel the curve of Loki’s lips as he smiled against his skin, hands beginning to wander again, this time sliding up underneath his tee shirt to map his abs and ribs.

“.... Is this just…. For tonight? Today? Whatever? Is this…. I mean…. What do you want Loki? Where did this all….. Come from?” He was trying hard to hold himself still, fighting his urges to press himself back into the cradle of Loki’s hips….. Fighting himself to sound semi normal and not needy…. It was really hard to fight his own body at the moment though, as the tips of his fingers slipped just under the edge of his jeans and ran back and forth, tantalizingly sinful but not moving to unbutton or open his pants.

“I want this for as long as I can have it. I want you because you are the best Midgard has to offer. Because you are a warrior prince just as I am…. Because you surprise me when all others bore me to tears….. And because I simply want you…. Don’t you want me Anthony? Wouldn’t you like being **mine?** ”

His button popped open and the fingers slipped further into his boxers. He couldn’t hold back after Loki’s words and rubbed himself back against the god’s obvious erection and let out a quiet, shaky groan.

Suddenly, through the haze of desire clouding his brain, his seidr rang an alarm and he stepped back quickly, flicking an illusion over them both, his face was pinched tight enough to know he was angry at the intrusion, which happened one moment later as Thor lumbered into the Kitchen.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were still here Tony, I was looking for my brother. Do you feel like a spar?”

Tony didn’t have any experience with this kind of illusion and wasn’t sure if it would hold if he moved…. His cock was still throbbing with need. He wanted nothing but Loki’s slender fingers to wrap around him. Fucking Thor!

Loki’s face darkened further as he grabbed another mug and went about as if he was making tea for himself. He gave Tony a brief glance and started the brewing before turning with an apologetic face. That god deserved an oscar, holy shit.

“No Thor. I’m still recovering from my fighting and trip back this morning.” A tiny twitch of his facial features was the only thing Tony could catch that didn’t look 100% contrite.

“I believe I’ll just retire to my room and relax for a few hours. I was just telling Anthony perhaps he should do the same. No telling how late we will be up working in his lab tonight.”

Tony couldn’t help adding in, “Yeah, Shuri was up pretty late to talk to us this morning, that time difference is terrible.”

Thor nodded and agreed that sounded like a good plan and wished them both a good rest.

It didn’t take them long to make their way to the elevator. Once there, no one but Friday could interrupt them, and no one else was allowed on Tony’s floor, so as soon as he informed Friday where they were heading, Loki was on him like an armani suit.

He was forced back up against the mirrored wall as the god immediately picked him up with his hands splayed under his thighs and rocked himself up into him.

There was absolutely no controlling the noises that tore from his still sore throat.

As Loki’s lips hungrily claimed his and he felt the vibrations of a growl travel from the god’s chest to his own, he wanted to melt and simultaneously turn the tables. Something told him there wasn’t going to be anything gentle about the rest of their night.

As the elevator opened onto his floor, Tony also realized there was no way in hell they would make it all the way to his bed.


End file.
